במערב אין כל חדש
This is a classic of the cinema, now in the public domain. Adapted from a novel by German author Erich Maria Remarque, the film follows a group of German schoolboys, talked into enlisting at t... ניתן לצפיה חופשית http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=7300946306109319965# מהויקיפדיה העברית thumb|ימין|335 px ימין|ממוזער|250px|כריכת ההוצאה המקורית במערב אין כל חדש (בגרמנית: Im Westen nichts Neues) הוא שם ספרו של אריך מריה רמרק (Erich Maria Remarque), העוסק בחוויותיו של חייל גרמניבמלחמת העולם הראשונה. הספר הופיע ב-1929, ותורגם ל-45 שפות שונות. בגרמניה הספר הועלה על המוקד עם עליית הלשלטון. כיום הוא נחשב לאחת מיצירות המופת של הספרות הגרמנית ושל הספרות בכלל. הספר כתוב בגוף ראשון מפי חייל צעיר שגויס עם חבריו לספסל הלימודים לצבא הגרמני עם פרוץ מלחמת העולם הראשונה. הוא מתאר לפרטי פרטים את אורח החיים והחוויות של החיילים בשדה הקרב, ככל שהמלחמה נמשכת ונקלעת למבוי סתום. התיאורים שמביא החייל משולבים בתחושותיו הקשות לגבי חוסר התוחלת שבמלחמה, וחוסר האמון שהוא חש כלפי מוריו ומנהיגיו שמרבים לדבר בזכות המלחמה אך אינם מודעים לזוועות המתרחשות בחזית. הספר מצליח לאייר בחדות את תחושותיו של דור שלם, שחייו עוצבו במהלך מלחמת העולם הראשונה. דור זה, שזכה מאוחר יותר לכינוי "הדור האבוד", נשלח למלחמה בגיל 18, וכשיצא ממנה שוב לא הצליח להתאים עצמו לחברה ממנה יצא. הספר משרטט את הפער בין המלחמה, על מגוון מוראותיה, לבין החזרה אל התרבות, אל החברה ששלחה את בניה למלחמה זו, וצפתה בהם מתים בהמוניהם. כך, לדוגמה, כותב רמרק: כותרת הספר כוללת אירוניה דקה. "במערב אין כל חדש" הייתה אחת ההודעות של דובר הצבא הגרמני במלחמת העולם הראשונה, ומשמעותה הייתה כי אין כל שינוי במצב בחזית המערבית. בסוף הספר נהרג החייל המספר בחזית המערבית, בעוד דובר הצבא מודיע כי "במערב אין כל חדש". "במערב אין כל חדש" שייך לגל של יצירות שנכתבו בעקבות מלחמת העולם הראשונה והתחושה הקשה ששררה באירופה בעקבותיה. ליצירות אלה אופי אנטי-מלחמתי ולפעמים אפילו פציפיסטי. ביניהן אפשר למנות גם את השירים והמחזות של ברטולט ברכט. הספר עובד לסרט שבוים בידי לואיס מיילסטון. תרגום הספר הספר תורגם לשפות רבות, אף כי הוא מציב אתגרים מסובכים למתרגמים. האתגר הראשון הוא תרגום כותרת הספר, ושימור האירוניה שבו. שם הספר באנגלית הוא "All Quiet on the Western Front" - זו הייתה ההודעה המקבילה של דובר הצבא הבריטי במלחמת העולם הראשונה. טיוטות שנשמרו מעבודת התרגום הראשונה לאנגלית (המתרגם היה א.ו. וין A. W. Wheen) מראות כי המתרגם התלבט אם לתרגם את הכותרת באופן מילולי או להשתמש בהודעה המקבילה באנגלית. הספר כולל ביטויים רבים מהווי הצבא והחיילים הגרמנים במלחמת העולם הראשונה. גם בעניין זה התלבטו המתרגמים בין תרגום מילולי לבין שימוש בביטויים מקבילים של הצבאות המקומיים. תרגום הספר מגרמנית לאנגלית שימש נושא מחקר בתחום [[חקר התרגום], בייחוד לאור העובדה שהטיוטות מעבודת התרגום השתמרו. הספר תורגם לעברית כמה פעמים. שני תרגומים לעברית יצאו במקביל בתל אביב ובוורשה כבר ב-1929, זמן קצר לאחר פרסום המהדורה המקורית. התרגום שיצא לאור בתל אביב נעשה בידי יעקב הורוביץ בהוצאת שטיבל. התרגום שיצא לאור בוורשה נקרא "במערב אין חדשות" ונעשה בידי ש. ימואלי בהוצאת ת. יקובסון ומ. גולדברג. התרגום החדש ביותר לעברית נעשה בידי צבי ארד, ויצא לאור ב-1982 בהוצאת זמורה-ביתן. המתרגמים הראשונים לעברית נאלצו לתרגם את הספר כולו, כולל הכותרת שלו, באופן מילולי, כיוון שכמעט לא נעשה שימוש בשפה העברית במסגרות צבאיות, וודאי שלא היה סלנג של חיילים בעברית. בתרגומים שנעשו מאוחר יותר התברר שכבר אי אפשר לשנות את כותרת הספר, כיוון שהיא הפכה למטבע לשון בעברית. ראו גם * מלחמת העולם הראשונה * ספרות מלחמת העולם הראשונה * הדור האבוד לקריאה נוספת * אריך מריה רמרק, במערב אין כל חדש, מגרמנית: צבי ארד. זמורה ביתן, 1982. קישורים חיצוניים * *גדעון טורי, בין שתי נקודות עובר יותר מקו (לאו-דווקא ישר) אחד: איתור תחנות ביניים והאפשרות לשחזר תהליכי תרגום, מאמר המדגים באמצעות תרגום הספר "במערב אין כל חדש" את עקרונות "חקר התרגום". * לצפייה חופשית קטגוריה:סרטי מלחמה קטגוריה:מלחמת העולם הראשונה